Fire Spirit
by Bakura-Kun98
Summary: Ahh, Ocarina of Time. A true classic. Some of you may remember that puzzle in Lake Hylia, "When water fills the lake, shoot for the morning light." So let's peer into Link's heart and truly experience the emotions he feels as he fulfills his duty as the Hero of Time.


Wow, this story is OLD. Inspired by a class-assigned writing prompt last year.

**Disclaimer: Zelda copyright Nintendo.**

* * *

_When water fills the lake, shoot for the morning light..._

These words sink into the Hylian hero's mind as he steps up to the gravel pedestal, where this phrase is engraved. Ever since he first ventured into Lake Hylia, he had wondered just what significance this pertained to. But now that his journey was nearly over, this lake would be the place where he finished preparing for his journey-by collecting the Fire Arrows. Before he infiltrates Ganon's Castle, he'd better bring these along.

The graceful Zelda had bestowed upon him the shadow-vanquishing Light Arrows-once he harnessed the awesome power of fire, he would then be fully prepared for the trials and ordeals that awaited him beneath the surface...  
Ever since his great adventure began as a boy, life took on an entire new meaning. He had embraced nature as a 'Kokiri' boy, and once he had taken that first step into peril, he had felt more alive than ever. Once he began, he never wanted to stop...

Why, everywhere he went no longer seemed dull and monotonous-in fact, even his home village, Kokiri Forest, seemed new and fresh to him. Every place he discovered (or revisited) was, in his eyes, lush (or rugged) domain flooding with exciting new journies and apparations to encounter lurking at every corner. Alas, no matter how many times he had put his life on the line, his lust for action was interminable-ceaselessly coursing through his veins like unnecessary adreneline begging to be consumed. But this didn't matter to him...

Yes, seven years have passed since his first steps into the realm of adventure, but there was one thing that lingered within even after pulling the sacred Master Sword from its resting place-his spirit. No matter how hopeless things had seemed during his adventures, that lively spirit would shine, brimming with energy, and a fiery determination that not even the Zoras themselves could extinguish.

A sudden gust breezes across Lake Hylia, Link's blond hair gently wavering with it. His valiant blue eyes gleaming brightly, he lifts his Fairy Bow. Ahh...it brought back so many memories...

Kokiri Forest...The Lost Woods...the Forest Temple...

His mind races back to when he had retrieved this handy weapon. After his comrade Saria's warning, he had ventured into the lush temple with two missions-find Saria and obtain the Forest Medallion. It was there that he had encountered the revolting Wallmasters as he leapt from platform to platform in an adequately-linear fashion. Fate took a shocking twist as our valiant hero discovered that Saria herself was the Forest Sage. Well, she always had a certain link with nature, being a Kokirian girl and all.

_Saria...Darunia...Ruto...Impa...Nabooru...and Zelda...this is for you...everyone... I'm almost there..._

As this thought floods through him, he pulls back the bow's string, and aims it at the sky...

As the arrow ascends to be greeted by the sun's rays, deep flame hues envelop the sky as the Hylian's prize descends to meet the mediocre island across from him. At this, his eyes beam with awe. Even if only for an instant, that blazing image was one among several memories that he promised to cling to forever.

As he retrieves his fiery sun-given gift, a determined grin lights his face, his passion surpassing even the mighty rays of the sun itself. He was ready to encounter Ganondorf and liberate the kingdom of Hyrule from the Gerudo's iron rule for good. As the fate of Hyrule-no-the entire world rested on his shoulders, Link, bearer of the Triforce of Courage, sets out to face his destiny...

* * *

I really hope I captured Link's possible thoughts and emotions throughout this event in LoZ: OoT.

**P.S. **Yes, I realize that some viewers may have completed the Spirit Temple before the Shadow Temple. I had not realized this at the time, so please bear with me. ;)

Please R&R, if you wish. :)


End file.
